


Taking After Dad

by ladydragon76



Series: Vision [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Sparklings are cute, and it's always fun for parents to wonder what their child will grow to do in life.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Vision [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242107
Comments: 30
Kudos: 91





	Taking After Dad

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Vision  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Ratchet, Gauge   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Bingo Win Prompt for Flyby!

Ratchet opened his door, looking at the floor first as had become habit. Gauge had become far faster than either Ratchet or Drift anticipated for a sparkling only five months old. Luckily, today didn't require that Ratchet make a dive for his escaping bitlet, and he was instead greeted by happy coos and beeps from farther inside the hab.

"Welcome home," Drift said, hurrying over to steal a kiss. "And not that we had any doubt, but Gauge is _definitely_ your kid."

"Oh?" Ratchet asked with a grin, and moved toward the sofa, from which behind he could hear said kid. Drift dashed around him though with a wide grin and a gesture for Ratchet to wait.

"No! Just listen a second!" Drift rushed back around the sofa and crouched, still smiling. "Hey, Gauge~ Let me see that, ok?"

Gauge squeaked the sound they had come to know meant 'no'.

"Yes. Just a for a moment," Drift replied, and Ratchet watched as his mate reached forward. As his hand slowly drew back, Gauge began to fuss, then cry.

Ratchet frowned and took half a step forward, but Drift held up a hand and stopped him.

"Oh, poor bitlet, here you go," He said and offered back whatever it was he'd taken from Gauge. Immediately, Gauge went back to cooing and beeping softly, clearly _very_ happy with his current object.

Drift grinned over the back of the sofa at Ratchet. "Any guesses?"

"No," Ratchet said and grinned when he heard Gauge's inquiring chirp. There was a thump, which then repeated regularly and drew closer. Ratchet frowned a little in curiosity as a flash of silver thumped to the floor a moment before Gauge peeked his little face around the end of the sofa and beamed up at him with a bright smile and trill of happiness. "Hi, baby. Are you having a good day?"

Gauge squealed and charged out toward Ratchet, a _wrench_ thumping faster along the floor as the sparkling hurried over.

Ratchet chuckled and scooped Gauge up, wrench and all. "Where'd you find this?" he asked, tapping the wrench- which was immediately clutched to Gauge's little chest. "Do you like it?"

Gauge chirped his version of a yes, and Drift sauntered over.

"I went to clean up the 'racks after his bath, and when I came out, he had it," Drift said. "No idea where it was, but he's been playing with it all day. Refused to give it up even for naps." Drift smirked. "Your kid."

A rush of pride swept through Ratchet. "Are you going to be a medic then? Or maybe an engineer like your Uncle Jackie?"

Gauge peeped and leaned himself back to snuggle into Ratchet's arms, wrench hugged close and thumb jammed into his mouth.

"That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?" Drift said and snuggled his way into Ratchet's side. "I mean, he can be anything he wants, but I know you'd loved to teach him your skills."

"Sword-wielding, gun-slinging, medical engineer?" Ratchet suggested with a grin, but he too would encourage their little creation to become whatever he wanted. That didn't mean that he and Drift couldn't teach him about the things they love though.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgment of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
